Harry Potter and the Next Generation
by WeaslyTwin3Some
Summary: Secret girlfriends, overprotective parents, new friends, and everything else that goes on at everyone's favorite castle. Starting with Albus's first year, what comes next for everyone's favorite hero? Changes POV. Rated for some chapters.


Harry Potter and the Next Generation

Chapter One

"Why are they all staring?" Albus demanded as he and Rose pushed their way towards the window of the scarlet train.

"Don't let it worry you," said his Uncle Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

As everyone laughed, a whistle blew and the train began to inch forward. Harry pressed a few coins into his son's hand before it pulled away.

"We'll see you soon Albus!" He called, his hand raised in farewell. Albus waved back, and before they knew it, the Hogwarts Express was gone. Harry lowered his hand, lightly touching the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"He'll be fine." Whispered his wife Ginny. "He's a lot like you."

"I know." Sighed Harry, wrapping his arms around her. "That's sort of what worries me. Remember how much trouble I got into at school?" as Ginny laughed, Harry scooped up his daughter Lily and placed her on his shoulders. "Come on Lily-bug. Time to go."

"How did I do Papa?" asked Lily, bouncing around and pulling on Harry's unruly raven-black hair. "I don't think they know, do they Papa?"

"No they don't Honey" He swung her off his shoulders and buckled her in. "But they will soon." Lily giggled and Harry closed the door. He looked over at Hermione and Ron. "We'll see you at dinner?"

Ron chucked. "There is no way we'd miss it.

Harry laughed. "See you later then."

"Bye Harry."

"James! Get off of me you git!" Silvia pushed lightly on his chest, but he just kissed her harder. "James! Stop! It tickles!"

"But Silvia," James moaned, burrowing his face into the crook of her neck. "We haven't seen each other ALL summer."

"That's not true. We saw each other with those mirrors your dad gave you for Christmas last year." She managed to push James off of her and onto the seat next to her. She pulled him down until his head was on her lap and began to play with his hair.

"It's not the same though." Sighed James, relaxing under her touch. He gave her his best puppy-dog eyes. "I've missed you."

"Awww….. you suck up." Silvia giggled at the affronted look on his face. "Don't forget, we agreed to tell our parents during Christmas break this year. We can't hide anymore."

"I remember." Grumbled James. He seriously doubted that their fathers would mind too much, but their mothers….. _their mothers _… their mothers would throw a fit even Grandmum Weasly couldn't compare to. "I still think it would be safer to tell them in a letter and stay at school during the break."

"And you call yourself a Gryffindor." Scoffed Silvia. She bent down and kissed him tenderly. "It's only going to be worse if we don't tell them in person."

"I know, but it doesn't mean that I want to." He reached up, pulling her down to his mouth again.

The moment their lips brushed together, the compartment door slid open and several gasps were heard. The two sprung apart and stared fixedly at the door where Albus, Rose, Millie Longbottom, and Scorpius stood, staring back at them.

A moment passed tensely, during which they all stared at each other, before Rose let out a high-pitched "Sorry!" and pushed the rest of the future first-years out the door and shut it behind them.

James and Silvia stared at the closed door for another moment before Silvia spoke.

"We're screwed, aren't we Potter?"

"Yes, I think we are Malfoy." Silvia buried her face in her hands.

"Bloody Hell."

James just looked up at the ceiling from where he lay, when suddenly a smile crossed his face. "You know what we should do before we meet our inevitable doom?"

"What?"

"We should have hot steamy sex as many times as we can before then."

Silvia just pushed him off her lap onto the floor.

As the first-years gathered into the hall, James left his head on the table. How would he be able to explain this? Mum would never accept a relationship with a Malfoy, no matter how unlike her mother Silvia might be. The hatred ran too deep. Dad would talk to her if he asked, but James doubted that it would do any good.

Pulled out of his dark thoughts by a sudden silence over the room, James looked up just in time for the Sorting Hat to start it's song:

In days of old when I was new

And worn on a daily basis

The leader of our grand old school

Wore four separate faces

The greatest minds of that time

Gathered one morn

To discuss the issue of acceptance

On which they were all torn

Gryffindor wanted those he said

Were brave an bold at heart

Ravenclaw said that only the smartest

Would set the school apart

Slytherian wanted those

With ambition and blood pure

Hufflepuff wanted to accept

Everyone for sure

So the students became four houses

For each a separate dorm

And in the thousands of years since

This has become the norm

These houses will become your home

For the rest of you school days

Where you'll study, and talk with friends

Who you'll cheer at Quittage games

Let me sort you quickly

After which you'll find your seat

The elder students all await

And they all wish to eat

James clapped along with the rest of the students, but his thought remained dark.

"James," Silvia elbowed his side to get his attention. "Pay attention."

James watched as his brother and cousins were sorted into their houses. Albus and Scorpius into Slytherian, Millie and Rose into Ravenclaw, and the rest of the family spread out. After the last of the new first-years sat down at their tables, Professor McGonagall stood up and silence fell over the room.

"Welcome to another year of learning." She said, her voice carrying over the students. "Before our feast, I have some new professors to introduce this term."

At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and several adults filed into the room and lined up in front of the staff table, the small red-headed witch and the beautiful dark-haired one on opposite ends.

One look, and James dropped his head onto the table with a moan, Silvia following a moment later.

It was their parents.


End file.
